


Navždy tvůj

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Translation is available at https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003116





	Navždy tvůj

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Název povídky pochází ze songu Forever Yours od Sunrise Avenue. Povídka obsahuje i pozměněnou část textu.

Riku vyšel z koupelny a zamířil ke své posteli, ručníkem se vytrvale snažil zbavit své vlasy vlhkosti. Oblečen jen v šedivé tepláky a bílé, volné tílko se usadil na matraci, a zatímco se rozhlížel po jejich hotelovém pokoji, použil ručník tentokrát k tomu, aby dostal vodu z uší, jelikož mu pravá strana úplně zalehla. Očima přelétl zařízení pokoje, načež mu pohled padl na jeho tradičního spolubydlícího na koncertních šňůrách.

 

Ačkoliv se sám po osvěžující sprše cítil bezvadně, jeho nálada se okamžitě o stupeň zhoršila poté, co se na Samua pořádně zaměřil. Znal ho už dlouho, takže i jen z jeho pózy poznal, že něco není v pořádku. Jakýsi vnitřní hlas mu šeptal, že Samua něco trápí. Sice si seděl na posteli a zdánlivě spokojeně pročítal jeden z těch časopisů pro náctileté dívky, jelikož on si prostě nemohl nechat ujít všechny ty trendy věci a vůbec chtěl mít přehled, co se ve světě lidí mladších než oni sami děje, ale…

 

Na rtech mu pohrával mírný úsměv, jenže ramena měl Samu jaksi strnulá, vypadal sklesle. Riku se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že jeho přítel je jednoduše smutný. Ještě nevěděl, co přesně se stalo, ale něco určitě, přičemž Riku okamžitě pocítil nutkání mu pomoci.

 

"Byl jsi dneska venku?" začal Riku zvolna sondovat.

 

Samu k němu zvedl oči, úsměv stále patrný, leč nebylo v něm pranic veselého. To Rikua zas až tak nepřekvapilo, přeci jen znal Samua opravdu dlouho a dobře, a smutného nebo dokonce i zoufalého jej už zažil, nicméně nyní… Nyní Rikuovi něco říkalo, že původcem Samuova stavu je cosi… jiného. Jakoby vážnějšího.

 

"Jo, šel jsem si koupit oběd. Je tam hezky, ale… víš jak," pokrčil Samu rameny a po pár vteřinách se vrátil ke čtení časopisu.

 

Inu, Riku tak úplně nevěděl, co má Samu na mysli. Když se venku udělalo hezky, zpravidla jeho přítele nešlo udržet vevnitř. Dokázal se celý den toulat po ulicích, tu ochutnal zmrzlinu, tu si dál párek v rohlíku, přičemž během večerů, které nestrávili v koncertních halách, se Samu usadil do restaurace a klidně několik hodin jen pozoroval okolní dění.

 

Rikua napadlo, že si to jen namlouvá, že Samu prostě neměl jen náladu pobíhat po ulicích, ovšem důvěřoval svému vnitřnímu hlasu, a tak se rozhodl si trochu ověřit to, co Samu povídal. Vstal z postele, aby do koupelny vrátil ručník, který tam spíše hodil tak, že přistál na zemi, koho to ale štvalo, pomyslel si, a zpět na své místo se vrátil tak, aby mohl nakouknout na stůl. Tam také dle svých předpokladů spatřil oběd svého přítele. Netknutý, nerozbalený.

 

To zjištění už Rikua naplnilo obavami, neboť jestli něco jeho přítel nebyl, tak určitě nebyl zdrženlivý, co se jídla týče. Jindy by celou porci zbaštil za dvě minuty a ještě by s mlsným výrazem šacoval Rikuův kufr, zdali pak v něm neobjeví nějaké sladkosti.

 

Riku zůstal nerozhodně stát uprostřed místnosti, čím déle ale koukal na mladšího muže, na jeho typický oděv skládající se z riflových tříčtvrtečních kalhot a bílo červeného trika, na jeho rozčepýřené blond vlasy, na to, jak ztracený mu připadal… Chtěl mu pomoci, jakkoliv, a tak konečně využil toho, že v jejich vztahu nějaký osobní prostor absolutně neexistoval a bez varování se usadil za těsně za Samua a položil si bradu na jeho rameno.

 

Samu nejprve ztuhnul, což Rikua překvapilo a určitým způsobem ranilo. Nechápal, co jeho přítele mohlo rozhodit natolik, že by mu vadilo takové gesto, přeci… Přeci Samu neustále kolem svých přátel poskakoval, objímal je, věšel se na ně, a sám od nich vítal totéž, ale… Riku už si začínal myslet, že to přehnal a Samu chce prostě být sám, vzápětí se ale mladší muž uvolnil, opřel se o jeho hrudník, načež Riku neodolal a zpola Samua objal, když jednu z dlaní umístil na jeho bříško.

Oba dva slyšitelně vydechli, jeden spokojeně, druhý úlevně. Následně se ale rozhostilo ticho a Samu byl v Rikuově náručí tak uvolněný, že staršího muže po chvíli napadlo, že Samu usnul. Ten však po chvíli promluvil:

 

"Ty vždycky poznáš, když mi není dobře, že?" nepoložil Samu ani tak otázku, jako spíše konstatoval situaci. Snad proto Riku neodpověděl, nebylo to potřeba. Jenom se otřel tváří o tu druhou a zůstal tiše.

 

"Chci si lehnout," promluvil Samu znovu. Riku si poposedl, aby mu udělal místo, načež se oba uložili na bok, Riku těsně za svého přítele, ruku stále na jeho bříšku. V nose jej zašimrala vůně Samuových vlasů, slyšel a pod dlaní i cítil jeho dýchání. Ani tahle poloha pro něj nebyla nová, nervozita ze Samuova chování jej pro teď opustila. Jen svého přítele držel a doufal, že mu jeho přítomnost pomůže.

 

"Miluju tě."

 

Rikuovi se okamžitě rozbušilo srdce jako splašené.

 

Ne, že by ta slova od Samua ještě nikdy neslyšel, jejich vztah byl i v tomhle výjimečný, ale… Ale. Rikua zasáhl spíše ten tón, jakým to Samu řekl. Jak moc upřímně to znělo, jak ryze a opravdově mu to připadalo. Z hloubi duše.

 

Příliš zahlcen zjištěním, že by Samu… Polknul, když si připustil, že by ho Samu vážně mohl milovat. On sám k němu choval podobné city už dlouho, ale také se už před dlouhou dobou smířil, že Samu s ním rád flirtuje, že se k němu rád tulí, jenže víc než přátelství k němu necítí a ani víc nepožaduje. Až doteď.

 

"Přemýšlel jsi... Přemýšlel jsi někde o tom, že když… když jsme si tak blízcí, že bychom mohli být více než přátelé?" donesl se k Rikuovi znovu Samuův hlas, nejistý, rozechvělý.

 

V hlavě měl vymeteno a nenapadlo jej vůbec nic, co by měl říct, co by se hodilo říct, ale přeci musel odpovědět! Nemůže ho nechat se trápit…

 

"Jako milenci?" přinutil se nakonec zašeptat, protože více svému hlasu nedůvěřoval.

 

"Jo…" vydechl Samu okamžitě. Ovšem na rozdíl od něj, od toho tiše proneseného souhlasu, byla Rikuova vnitřní reakce bouřlivá, dlaně se mu instantně zpotily a srdce se mu pokusilo vyskočit z hrudníku, náhle se mu nedostávalo kyslíku. Snad by se tomu, co slyšel, zdráhal uvěřit, kdyby se vzápětí jeho ruka neoctla v sevření té Samuovy. Mladší muž jej držel pevně, ale s citem, jako by jej chtěl o svém záměru ujistit, což se mu beze zbytku povedlo.

 

"To bych moc rád," pronesl Riku těsně u Samuova ucha, hlas stále tichý a roztřesený, vždyť se sám chvěl vnitřně i zevně. Přitisknul se blíže ke svému příteli, aby potlačil třas vlastního těla, aby mohl přitisknout rty na Samuovu tvář, aby mohl pocítit, jak se i Samu chvěje…

 

V tu chvíli si uvědomil, že mladšímu muži dluží ještě jednu odpověď. Odpověď, kterou mu byl připraven poskytnout již před několika lety, na to ale příliš nemyslel, spíše se opájel představou, že… Že od teď to bude moci Samuovi říkat den co den. Že ho bude moci líbat den co den.

 

"Taky tě miluju," zašeptal Riku, jemuž vzápětí přišlo, jako by něco obrovského a barevného vybuchlo uvnitř něj, jako by se něco uvnitř něj osvobodilo a on zase mohl svobodně dýchat. A možná… možná něco podobného prožíval i Samu, protože ta úleva ve výdechu, který uslyšel, se docela podobala té, jakou zažíval sám. Riku jej chtěl ještě víc ujistit, že je tady a že tady být chce… s ním, se Samuem, a proto se tichým hlasem přiměl opět promluvit: "Jsem tady… Držím tě," sevřel pevně jeho dlaň ve své, než pokračoval s hlasem přetékajícím tím vším, co vůči Samuovi pociťoval: "Jsem tady… Tvůj. Navždy tvůj."

 

_I won't find something more,_  
_someone I am made for._  
_Don't be ashamed, baby,_  
_I'm forever yours._

 

 


End file.
